Kyojuro Rengoku
|Rengoku Kyōjurō}} was a Demon Hunter and the Flame Pillar of the Demon Killing Corps.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 3 Appearance Kyoujuro was a young adult of tall stature with bright yellow hair with red streaks, black forked eyebrows, and golden eyes. His outfit consisted of the regular Demon Hunter uniform along with a white-yellow gradient pattern and red flame-like ridges at the end. Personality Kyoujuro was greatly enthusiastic in regard to his duties as a Pillar and often cheerfully eccentric. He was amiable, kind and boasted extraordinary technique and swordsmanship stemming from strict practice and discipline. He was an honorable warrior who adhered to his code of morals and principles that was instilled into him by his mother at a young age - the most significant being that those who were born strong have a duty to protect the weak. History Kyoujuro is the eldest son of Shinjurou. His father was known as the Flame Pillar of the Demon Killing Corps until his unexpected retirement. During the Demon Train Arc, it is revealed that Kyoujuro has a younger brother who trained alongside him until their father ceased to teach them. His strength is displayed when he defends over 200 people from being slaughtered by the demons. He comes face to face with the Third Upper Moon, Akaza, and battles him head on but is fatally wounded and succumbs to his injuries. Synopsis Natagumo Mountain Arc Kyoujuro was present with his fellow Pillars when Kamado Tanjirou awoke.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 21-22 Functional Recovery Training Arc Kocho Shinobu noted that Tanjiro was on trial, which Kyoujuro saw no need for, as the youth's protecting of a Demon was a clear violation of conduct, a matter he stated they could deal with themselves. He then agreed with Himejima Gyoumei's idea to kill Kamado Nezuko, witnessing shortly afterward Tanjiro's coughing fit, and remained silent when Kanroji Mitsuri asked if they should be dealing with their subordinate's trial without Oyakata-sama's input. After Tanjiro headbutted Shinazugawa Sanemi, Kyoujuro looked at Mitsuri when she laughed with a neutral expression.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 1, 3-4, 7, 10, 18-19 Demon Train Arc Abilities and Powers Natural abilities Enhanced strength: Kyoujuro possessed great hand and arm strength that was described as "Unbelievable" by Akaza despite the fact he was gravely injured during that time. Enhanced speed: Kyoujuro could move at high speeds that even a trained Demon Hunter like Tanjirou couldn't see or follow and could even cause tremors with it. Swordsmanship の |Honō no kokyū}} # ノ |Ichi no kata: Shiranui}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 54, Page 15 - Kyoujuro charges towards an enemy at high speed and either decapitates them in one shot or multiple slashes. # ノ り |Ni no kata: Nobori en ten}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 63, Page 5 - A single upward slash. # Third Style: # ノ のうねり|Shi no kata: Sei en no uneri}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 63, Page 17 - Kyoujuro uses this technique to defend from oncoming attacks from enemies. # ノ |Go no kata: Enko}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 63, Page 21 - Kyoujuro creates a short range flame attack in the shape of a tiger. # Sixth Style: # Seventh Style: # Eighth Style: # |Ōgi}}: ノ |Ku no kata: Rengoku}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 64, Page 8-9 - A powerful long-distance attack Kyoujuro uses to charge at the enemy with great force and strength as it can leave a deep depression on solid ground when combined with Full Focus Breaths. # Trivia Quotes Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Hunter Category:Pillar Category:Deceased